Chance
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: [YeWon] OS "Ketika kau memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang, berarti kau juga harus siap untuk terluka" / Don't like? Don't read!


"_**Aku... mencintaimu"**_

* * *

_**Cast : **__Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae._

_**Rate : **__T_

_**Genre : **__Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst._

_**Disclaimer : **__All casts belong to themselves. They just lend their name. __**But, the fanfic is mine!**_

_**Warning **__: BL, OOC, __**Unofficial couple**__, __**Uke!Yesung, **__ Typo(s), weird, strange etc._

* * *

Verona, dibalik _Casa di Giulietta _dan _Castelvecchio _yang berdiri megah, ada seseorang yang menyembunyikan diri dari ketakutannya untuk kembali terluka.

Orang-orang berkata bahwa Verona adalah salah satu kota paling romantis di dunia, namun siapa sangka diantara aliran sungai _Aldige _yang menawan, ada seseorang yang tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta.

Namun ketika rintik hujan membasahi Verona, di bawah langit-langit _San Giorgi, _seseorang berhasil membuatnya berkata, "Aku... mencintaimu"

* * *

_Ketika kau memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang, berarti kau juga harus siap untuk terluka._

"_**Chance"**_

_**Cloud'sHana ~2013~**_

* * *

"Berhentilah bersembunyi, Kim Yesung" pagi yang suram ketika ia mendapat telepon dari sahabatnya di Seoul.

"Aku tidak bersembunyi Lee Donghae!"

Tangannya yang bebas meraih tirai jendela, dan membukanya. Mendung, sepertinya hujan akan turun hari ini.

Seseorang diseberang berdecak, "Kau mengajukan cuti setahun dan tiba-tiba saja pergi ke Verona tanpa mengatakan apapun, kupikir itu yang kusebut melarikan diri"

"Aku sedang melakukan riset, Prof. Jung menyuruhku untuk pergi" balasnya setengah hati, sebenarnya ia bukan tipe orang yang pintar berbohong, dan ia yakin cepat atau lambat Donghae akan tahu –

"Kau pikir aku bodoh Kim Yesung? Aku sudah bertanya pada Yunho _hyung, _dan dia berkata bahwa kau seharusnya pergi ke Barcelona, mempelajari tentang karya Gaudi, bukan ke Verona" – bahwa ia berbohong.

"Hae, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, kau bisa meneleponku lagi nanti"

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Berani kau memu – "

Ia menghela napas panjang, mematikan ponselnya sebelum melemparkannya ke sofa. Ia yakin bahwa Donghae akan terus mencoba menghubunginya, sedangkan yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah ketenangan, tanpa pertanyaan, tanpa gangguan dari _siapapun._ Karena sebenarnya ia memang bersembunyi dan melarikan diri.

.

.

Gerimis benar-benar turun pagi itu, hanya beberapa saat lalu berhenti. Kim Yesung keluar dari _flat _kecilnya ketika genangan air sudah memenuhi beberapa sudut jalan. Dinding-dinding batu bata merah terlihat basah dan lembab, kota Verona yang tua nampak suram dan dingin.

Berdiam diri di _flat _bukan pilihan bijak yang akan ia ambil, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan tanpa tahu kemana kakinya akan melangkah saat ini. Hanya ingin menikmati udara bebas dan membiarkan pikirannya dipenuhi bangunan _khas _kekhaisaran romawi daripada dipenuhi oleh seseorang yang membuatnya melarikan diri.

Melarikan diri? Terdengar seperti sebuah masalah telah menimpanya di Seoul, walaupun sebenarnya ini bukan tentang 'masalah', karena menurutnya ini hanya tentang 'perasaan', _tentang dirinya yang tidak siap untuk jatuh cinta_.

"_Apa karena seseorang pernah mengkhianatimu?" _seseorang pernah bertanya padanya, lalu ia menjawab dengan suara lirih kala itu, _"Bukan seseorang, tetapi beberapa orang"_

"_Baiklah, beberapa orang. Lalu kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku juga akan membuat luka yang sama?"_

"_Mungkin bukan luka yang sama, namun kupikir sebuah hubungan tetap akan menciptakan sebuah luka – "_

" – _apa kau mencintaiku?"_

Ia terdiam kala itu, dan sampai sekarang ia belum melontarkan jawaban apapun. Jadi, apakah ia jatuh cinta? Apakah ia mencintai orang itu?

Apakah jutaan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik, jantung yang berdetak kencang, perasaan sesak atau sesuatu yang meluap bisa menjelaskan segalanya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta?

Ia pikir tidak.

Bentuk konkret cinta seperti apa yang bisa orang itu berikan agar ia mengerti dan percaya?

"_Kenapa kau tidak menyukai William Shakespeare? Apa karena dia membuat kisah yang terlalu mengada-ada?"_

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba berjalan diotaknya ketika kakinya membawanya tepat didepan sebuah terowongan dengan papan bertuliskan _Casa di Giulietta _disamping kanan.

"_Mungkin seperti itu. Romeo & Juliet. Seanggung itukah cinta mereka?"_

"Kupikir kau tidak menyukai kisah itu, Yesung-ah"

Ia memang tidak menyukai kisah itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau berada disini? Menganggumi arsitekturnya? Kukira tidak, masih banyak bangunan yang lebih indah"

Entahlah. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia berada disini.

"Jadi, kau akan benar-benar masuk?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Sepasang _caramel _miliknya mengerjap berkali-kali. Ia pikir suara-suara itu terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebuah memori, sebuah kenangan masa lalu. Terlalu dekat dan terlalu – hangat.

Ia berbalik cepat – napasnya terkesiap – seseorang yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya dan senyum menawan yang menghiasi wajah tampan itu terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai sebuah imajinasi dari otaknya yang sebenarnya sudah terlalu penuh dengan kata –

"_Annyeong, _Yesungie" – rindu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku merindukanmu" itu yang Siwon katakan saat ia bertanya kenapa laki-laki itu bisa berada di Verona, bukankah seharusnya laki-laki itu berada di Barcelona?

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu"

Mereka sedang berada tepat dibawah balkon _Casa di Giulietta _saat ini, memandang balkon penuh cerita dengan sedikit minat.

"Kenapa? Aku sedang tidak mengada-ada – " Siwon meraih jemarinya, menggenggamnya lembut " – aku merindukanmu"

Ia tersenyum tipis, melepaskan genggaman tangan tersebut, "Apa kau pikir Romeo benar-benar memanjat tembok ini untuk bisa mencapai balkon?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"Itu hanya sebuah khayalan sang penulis bukan? Lalu kenapa orang-orang bersusah payah untuk membangun bangunan yang bahkan tidak benar-benar nyata?"

Disampingnya Siwon menghela napas, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahasnya – " ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari sepasang _obsidian _itu " – dan untuk pertanyaanmu, kupikir karena mereka percaya bahwa kekuatan cinta seperti itu memang ada"

"Maksudmu kekuatan untuk bunuh diri pada akhirnya?" ia berkata sinis.

"Untuk berani melawan ketakutan mereka, lebih tepatnya"

Angin bergerak menabrak dinding batu tua, langit bergemuruh dengan aroma hujan yang terasa semakin dekat. Kim Yesung merapatkan mantelnya, ia membeku ketika tangan Siwon membalik tubuhnya lalu melilitkan syal merah ke lehernya yang telanjang.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa bertahan dengan suhu udara sedingin ini" ucap laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak perlu bertingkah seperti ini" jemari mungilnya sudah akan melepaskan syal itu ketika tangan Siwon mencekal tangannya, dan bisikan laki-laki itu ditelinganya membuatnya terdiam, "Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan, Kim Yesung"

Siwon menarik tangannya, menyeret tubuhnya pergi dari balkon sang Juliet yang begitu konyol menurutnya.

"Dan surat-surat itu, apakah mereka pikir dengan menuliskannya dalam selembar kertas akan membuat kisah mereka berakhir bahagia?" ucapnya ketika mereka melewati sebuah dinding yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan dari berbagai bahasa, menari tertiup angin lalu membisu.

Siwon masih saja menyeretnya, kini jemari laki-laki itu beralih menggenggam jemari mungilnya, ia mencoba melepaskannya namun genggaman tangan itu terlalu kuat – dan nyaman.

"Apa salahnya menggantungkan sebuah harapan? Manusia membutuhkan harapan untuk tetap hidup" sahut Siwon.

Mereka kembali melewati terowongan kecil yang minim cahaya, membuat mereka seolah tenggelam, dan diam-diam ia menggantungkan sebuah harapan disana, berharap bahwa waktu akan berhenti dan menjebak mereka berada didalam kegelapan, tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa menyentuhnya, dengan kisah yang membeku.

Namun ketika cahaya menyilaukan matanya saat terowongan itu berakhir, ia tahu, menggantungkan harapan tidak akan membawa perubahan apapun dihidupnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Berhentilah bersembunyi, Kim Yesung. Jatuh cinta tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan" Siwon berkata ketika mereka duduk disebuah bangku dekat sungai _Aldige, _menatap _Castelvecchio _dari kejauhan.

"Aku tidak bersembunyi – "

" – hanya melarikan diri" sahut Siwon cepat.

Gumpalan awan dilangit terlihat semakin jelas, menggantung dan siap jatuh dengan jutaan air yang akan menghujani Verona siang ini. Aliran sungai terlihat suram dengan cuaca seperti ini.

"Jangan menyiksa perasaanmu sendiri"

Ia memilih diam, melirik sekilas tangannya yang ternyata masih digenggam oleh Siwon, dan rasanya ia enggan untuk terlepas, terlalu hangat.

Sejenak mereka membisu, membiarkan aliran sungai menjadi _lullaby _indah untuk sementara. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah saat tidak sengaja melihat sepasang kekasih yang berciuman mesra beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berada.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin, jika aku jatuh cinta maka aku tidak akan terluka?" ia bertanya pada akhirnya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana diam yang Siwon ciptakan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun" Siwon menoleh, memaksanya untuk tenggelam dalam _obsidian _milik laki-laki itu "Karena _**ketika kau memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang, berarti kau juga harus siap untuk terluka"**_

"Dan kau?"

"Aku hanya berharap untuk mencintai seseorang, namun kau membuat luka itu menjadi nyata"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya cepat, tatapan mata itu, jika ia membiarkannya lebih lama, ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia akan bertahan.

Bertahan?

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Itu sebuah pertanyaan yang sejak dulu tidak bisa aku jawab. Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang takut untuk jatuh cinta?"

Tawa Siwon terdengar hambar, namun ia dapat merasakan genggaman tangan itu semakin hangat.

"Namun kupikir jika kau bertanya seperti itu lagi, aku akan menjawab tanpa keraguan. Karena aku mencintaimu"

Siapapun tolong memberitahunya kenapa jutaan kupu-kupu itu kembali menggelitik perutnya? Jantungnya, kenapa berdetak seperti ini? Dan luapan perasaan seperti apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang?

Bukannya ia tidak mengerti, _ia hanya tidak ingin mengerti._

Jadi, ia benar-benar melarikan diri bukan?

"Aku mencintaimu, tanpa keraguan dan tanpa alasan"

Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil membuatnya termangu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gerimis benar-benar turun lagi siang itu, membasahi Verona tepat ketika mereka menginjakan kaki disebuah katedral kecil ditengah kota, _San Giorgi _yang berdiri megah ditengah jutaan air yang berjatuhan.

Deretan _pew _yang berjajar rapi dengan sebuah altar didepan, membuat angannya bekerja, membayangkan seorang _vicar _berdiri disana dengan sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah. Itu akan terlihat begitu indah diantara dekorasi _rennaisance _yang menawan.

" – pita putih dengan bunga-bunga mawar yang menghiasi setiap sudut. Kau menggenakan gaun pengantin dan aku dengan _tuxedo _putih – " suara Siwon menyadarkannya, dengan cepat ia menoleh " – sakramen pernikahan yang begitu menakjubkan"

"Jangan bercanda, aku juga seorang laki-laki, bagiamana bisa aku memakai gaun" sungutnya. Ia berjalan mendahului Siwon yang kini tersenyum tipis.

"Sebuah kalimat yang membuatku berpikir bahwa kau mau menikah denganku, Yesungie"

Ia tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, terus berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya dideretan paling depan.

"Kau pernah berkata bahwa setiap hubungan pasti memiliki luka, bukan?" Siwon bertanya, hampir dengan suara yang menghilang diakhir kalimat, laki-laki itu duduk tegap disampingnya.

"Kupikir kau benar, karena menurutku hubungan seperti inilah yang menciptakan begitu banyak luka"

Ia bertingkah seolah tidak peduli – membuka tasnya, lalu menghidupkan ponsel yang sejak tadi pagi ia matikan – padahal telinganya menangkap dengan jelas setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Siwon.

"Apa sulitnya mengatakan bahwa kau jatuh cinta, Kim Yesung? Itu bukan hal yang tabu yang tidak boleh dikatakan bukan?"

Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak, kabut tipis mulai menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung, sangat mencintaimu, dan kupikir kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, huh?"

Telapak tangan itu menyentuh pipinya tepat ketika ponselnya menyala, memaksanya untuk menolehkan kepala, dan _obsidian _itu membuat pertahanannya menjadi berantakan.

"Satu kali saja, katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Satu kali saja dan aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu"

Dadanya bergemuruh, bibirnya bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, berkebalikan dengan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring. Lee Donghae meneleponnya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _obsidian _laki-laki itu, ia menjawab telepon Donghae.

Dan seketika tubuhnya bergetar mengantisipasi apapun yang terjadi, tubuhnya terasa kebas, mati rasa, dan kesesakan itu semakin nyata. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah, jatuh, dan terus mengalir seperti aliran sungai _Aldige, _dinding pertahannya runtuh seperti kastil-kastil tua Verona, dan bayangan kisah tragis Juliet membuatnya semakin tergugu.

Ia membiarkan ponsel itu terjatuh, melemparkan dirinya, memeluk erat tubuh Siwon, begitu erat, merasakan bahwa semua ini nyata, benar-benar nyata.

"Jangan.. kumohon, Siwon-ah"

Melumat bibir Siwon, menciumanya begitu dalam.

Napasnya terengah, membisikan kalimat lirih tepat ditelinga laki-laki itu, "_**Aku... mencintaimu**_"

Dan di Verona ia mengaku bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta, dan terluka.

.

.

.

" – _apa kau sudah mendengarnya? Siwon menyusulmu ke Verona dengan penerbangan pertama yang bisa ia dapat dari Incheon. Apakah kau sudah mendengarnya Yesung-ah? Bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi Siwon mengalami kecelakaan dan jatuh – "_

" – _dan sampai sekarang belum diketahui apapakah seluruh penumpang selamat atau tidak. Yesung-ah? Kau mendengarku? Halo? Ya! Kim Yesung?!"_

* * *

"_**Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings."**_

_**Anaïs Nin**_

* * *

_**END**_

.

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_


End file.
